Not My Queen
(We open up on Takumi, reading a book. Seliph is talking in front of him.) Seliph Sívrit: ...so then all of us, the B-Team, just fought! We fought the bad guys, and drove off a lot of giants, and I beat up Loki and Izanami! Takumi Kaze: ...interesting. Seliph Sívrit: Actually, I wanna know: why weren't you there? You never showed up in the safe zone! Were you at EAH the whole battle? Takumi Kaze: Yes. Seliph Sívrit: Oh! And then a while ago, Elena and Vernal beat up a guy who'd kidnapped my friends, and I got to be bait! (Takumi's book falls out of his hands.) Takumi Kaze: ...what. Seliph Sívrit: Yeah! They told me to stay on a X, and I did that, and I fell asleep, and they said that if they hadn't rescued me, I would've been sliced open! (As Seliph continues his explanation, Takumi's expression turns to mute horror.) Seliph Sívrit: By the way...the abdomen isn't really important, is it? Because he was gonna cut my- (Takumi shoots to his feet, barely repressed anger on his face.) Takumi Kaze: ...I am going...to have words...with that utter bi-'' '''Seliph Sívrit:' Language! Takumi Kaze: Fine. Utter female dog. (He walks out the room, fists trembling. The camera cuts to Elena and Vernal's study in New Troy where they are both busy at work. A portal opens and Takumi steps out.) Takumi Kaze: 'I got something to say to you, you wrench! '''Vernal: '''What did you just call my wife?! '''Takumi Kaze: '''I called her a wrench 'cause that's what she is! YOU PUT SELIPH'S LIFE IN DANGER! '''Elena Troy: '''We all put our lives on the line! We had no choice! He was coming for Seliph! '''Takumi Kaze: '''You used him as bait! '''Elena Troy: '''Undertaker was coming for those who couldn't fight! Seliph was already a target and we still had to rescue Audun, Mizuno and Soren! '''Takumi Kaze: '''Elena! Answer me this. What would you have done if your plan ''failed, and Seliph got killed? '''(Elena opens her mouth to respond. There's a beat, and her eyes widen with realization.) Takumi Kaze: Exactly what I thought! What if the "Undertaker" found the tracker? What if you were too slow? What if he turned out to have more combat experience than you? There are hundreds of things that could've gone wrong, yet you thought about none of them! Vernal: Don't you dare talk to my wife- Takumi Kaze: AND. YOU. You wanna know what I think of you? Well, it's simple! If Elena tells you to jump, you jump. If she says fight, you fight. Sounds like a satisfying experience. For her, that is. Vernal: But- Takumi Kaze: You're nothing more than your queen's yes-man. So I'll just ignore your opinion - it's not like it's very unique, after all. (Vernal's jaw drops. Takumi turns to leave, but then levies a final glare at Elena.) Takumi Kaze: I don't care whose kid you are. Any queen willing to sacrifice someone so easily, and not even making any backup plans in case that someone actually dies, is no queen in my book. You may hold a crown and a title...but you're definitely not my queen. (Takumi storms out through a portal. Elena sighs and falls back onto her desk. Vernal still looks shocked.) Vernal: 'A-a yes-man?! I helped you come up with that plan! I served you! Am I- '(Elena runs up to her husband and kisses him) Elena Troy: 'No! You're not my yes man. You're my partner, my equal! We both agreed on the plan together, we risked our lives together. You were the one who came up with and implemented the different reforms by yourself! I know it was different back then but now you are the king not my right hand anymore! I love you! You're my equal now! You are not my yes man, you took care of everything and everyone when I was gone, I told you to protect Helia and guard the safe zone but you protected everyone and fought off the monsters! A yes man would only do what is told of him, what you did wasn't being a yes man, it was loyalty and care. '''Vernal: '''I love you too Ellie....You are my one and only true equal. I know we both make mistakes but in the end, we always get through them together. The past is in the past now, my love. '(They smile at each other and kiss again and the camera cuts to Takumi going back to the apartment. He thinks about what he just said to Vernal and Elena, they love each other and Vernal was only her right hand back then. But now he's her equal and partner. He sighs.) Seliph Sívrit: 'You know, Ellie and Vernal are really awesome. They help everyone, they care, they protect. I know they might have to be a little unconventional sometimes but what they did was for everyone. I hear them argue about what happened a few times already, Ellie really didn't want to put me there but she had to. But they always try to focus on the positive and let bygones be bygones. Whatever that stuff means, I just hear people say it a lot. '(Takumi stops in his tracks, Seliph is right. Even if Elena risked Seliph's life when it was already going to happen, it was for the greater good and she succeeded. While he himself was never there for the person who cared for him the most while the Rebels were all there for each other.) Takumi Kaze: 'Seliph, I'll be right back...Just need to deliver and apology '(The camera cuts to New Troy with Elena and Vernal still working. Takumi steps out of the portal.) Elena Troy: 'What is it now? '''Takumi Kaze: '''Look, I'm sorry about earlier, calling you a yes man and calling you a wrench. I....I just didn't know what was going on....I wasn't there, not even for him. I'm the worst. '''Vernal: '''You were kinda right on the yes man part, but I was her right hand man so it was in my duty to obey her. But she doesn't do that, she 's partner, my equal and the woman I love and chose to spend the rest of my life with. '''Takumi Kaze: '''I...I get it now. When you love someone you are partners not yes people. '''Vernal: '''I was the one who came up with most of the plan and Elena was the one who executed it. We're sorry about it. '''Elena Troy: '''Takumi, let bygones be bygones. That's our motto, focus on what is good and how we could improve. I know why you're upset and we're sorry about what happened. Hey, you're here for him now. Let go. '''Takumi Kaze: '''You might not be my queen. But you are a friend. '(They shake hands, ending the feud and Takumi leaves through the portal. Vernal walks over to Elena and kisses her.) Vernal: 'Yes man, king, or equal. I don't care what he says, I will always love you the same. My, queen. '''Elena Troy: '''And I love you, my king and my equal. '(Vernal smiles and they kiss again and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes